1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of a hoop for basketball, and more particularly to a hoop which is easily adjustable its altitude.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to the FIG. 6 and 7, the known basketball hoop 2 includes one hoop 21, one securing deck 22, one pivot 23 and one or more torsional springs 24. Starting from one end of hoop 21, the hoop 21 extends outwards in order to connect with a connecting board 211. There is one circular hole 212 drilled at the each lateral side of the connecting board 211. The front end of securing deck 22 includes a pair of symmetrical combined pedestals 221. In addition, there is a circular hole 222 drilled at each side of the combined pedestals 221, each corresponding to a respective one of the circular holes 212 in order that the pivot 23 is passed through the connecting board 211, the one or more torsional springs 24 and the combined pedestals 221, in such a way as to combine the hoop 21 and the securing deck 22 so that the hoop 21 can swivel to a certain angle and is able to withstand certain pressures.
With reference to the FIG. 8, it is allowable for a known basketball hoop 2 to attach on a crossbar by its securing deck 22 but when the height needs to be adjusted it is necessary to adjust the height for both the hoop and the crossbar. The structure for the securing deck 22 of the known basketball hoop is very weak since it only consists of a simple n-shaped structure and with such design, when a basketballer performs a slam-dunk or dunk shot, although the impact force can be abated by the one or more torsional springs 24 installed under the connecting board 211, but if the impact force is too strong or too long, then the securing deck 22 can be fractured or disengaged from the crossbar easily and hence causing a dangerous situation to occur. There is a need for a basketball hoop that is free of these problems.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a basketball hoop which is easily height adjustable.
The secondary purpose of the present invention is to provide a basketball hoop with a very high level of safety.
Thus, in light of the above purposes, the basketball hoop according to the present invention includes one hoop, one connector and one securing deck, wherein the connector is extending upwards in order to combine with one pair of symmetrical long plates, and there are two fixtures positioned at each side of long plate; additionally the connector extends downward from its bottom end so as to combine with one pair of symmetrical fixing poles, and moreover there is fixing rabbet and fixing hook which is attached respectively at the place located on the top of the securing deck while it is also relative to both the fixture of connector and the fixing pole; and going through downwards from the back side of securing deck there is an adjusting deck which has a plurality of coupling tines inside, and one pair of coupling hooks are installed symmetrically at each side of the adjusting deck.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention, its configuration, structure, and operation will now be further described in the following detailed description taken in conjunction with reference to the accompanying drawings.